


I Just Called To Say I Love You

by starsandcologne



Series: Klaine Valentines 2016 [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Skank Kurt Hummel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandcologne/pseuds/starsandcologne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of skank!kurt and canon!blaine</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Called To Say I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: I Just Called To Say I Love You- Stevie Wonder

When they first meet, Blaine does most of the talking. Kurt's standing outside the choir room, lacing and unlacing his Doc Martens, waiting for Quinn when she struts out, head high with a eager looking boy at her side.

“Can we drop off Blaine before we go to yours?” She asks, and Kurt lifts a pierced eyebrow in silent question.

“My parents are already forcing me to do this and maybe they'll take off a month or two if they see I've made a friend.” Looking at Blaine and grabbing Kurt's gray hoodie to whisper, “Plus, he's your only chance of getting laid before we graduate next year.”

Blaine is bouncing the whole car ride, eagerly talking about glee club and their upcoming sectionals; Kurt smirks at him through the rear view mirror to avoid grinning at the passionate glint in Blaine's eyes.

When Blaine hops out of Kurt's car and immediately asks him on a study date that weekend, Kurt stutters an uncertain yes before Blaine smiles brightly and walks to his front door.

“You totally planned that,” he sighs, head still reeling.

“You totally owe me one,” she laughs, rolling down her window as she lights a cigarette.

Their dates are mostly at the Blaine's house, the conversation equally one sided. They have their long discussions, but Blaine usually dominated in day to day talks.

“You don't talk much,” Blaine says on one of their weekly study dates two months into their relationship.

“I'm not really used to people wanting to talk to me,” Kurt whispers softly into Blaine's hair. “That doesn't mean I'll never want to hear what you have to say, you can call me anytime.” Blaine just cuddles closer and sighs in response.

Blaine takes Kurt's offer in the heaviest of intensities.

Constant texting becomes key to their relationship. Through Blaine's after school glee club rehearsals and when Kurt can't get out of weekends working at the shop, he's constantly sending Kurt anything that's coming to his mind. Kurt finds the action endearing-the fact that he's always on Blaine's mind.

It's during winter break, a few hours after Blaine had to go back to his aunts in Westerville when his phone rings, and although they talk on the phone often, the action is still a rarity.

“Is everything okay?” He's concerned, knowing Blaine got on the road only an hour ago.

“Yeah,” Blaine says immediately, sounding slightly out of breath. “It's just- I love you.”

Kurt laughs, because they've said it before, plenty of times even, but the way Blaine sounds so eager; how he means it so much, it takes his breath away.

“I love you, too,” Kurt says, meaning every word.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments are appreciated!


End file.
